kung fu panda
by Darkness567
Summary: this is my Po and Tigress fanfiction it has to do alot with there every day life thing with there daughter and grandchildren so I hope you like it


**Kung Fu Panda**

Chapter 1 not working out

Sigh not again man I can't believe I messed up again. Hey good morning Po huh Po what's wrong you look depressed. Oh hey Tigress what are you doing. Nothing are you okay. Yeah I'm fine just being myself I guess. Okay there is something wrong you don't seem like yourself so what is up. Huh well its Song again she's mad at me and this time I don't know how to make it better. Oh okay I have tried to help you the last four times and my only option is that you should dump her. So you really think that I should dump her. If I were you I would just saying you might feel better. Okay thanks Tigress maybe your right it is time to move on and I will. Oh and Po if anything goes wrong I can watch from the side lines just to be safe you know. Thanks Tigress well here goes. Meanwhile hey Song I have to talk to you if that's okay. Oh sure so what do you want to talk about. Well how can I say this without you getting upset you see it's not working out so I'm dumping you. What did you just say to me Po? Uh I said it is over. Oh hell no you don't say when it's over I say when it is over you got that. Song your causing a riot it's over so stop. Get back here you fat stupid panda or I will rip you apart. Okay I can't take this anymore Song don't you ever talk to Po like that ever. What Tigress where did you come from. Well I told Po that I would look after him because he felt so down and now I see why. What do you care Tigress it is none of your business. Song get out of this village and never come back. Fine later and Po bite me. Wow Tigress thanks for that. Oh it's nothing just glad to see you happy again. Well time to go back to the palace and get some sleep huh Tigress. Will the day ever come when I do tell you that I love you Po. Tigress I'll race you to the top ready. Oh your on panda now eat my dust. What no fair you got a head start Tigress. Whatever Po stop whining let's go inside already. But before we go inside Tigress I just wanted to say thanks again. No problem well goodnight. Yeah goodnight to you to Tigress man why can't I just tell her that I love her oh well maybe some time. The next morning Po wakes up still wondering if he should tell Tigress how he feels. Okay I am going to do it have to tell her. Hey Tigress what are you doing by yourself. Nothing just training I have to tell him how I feel now. Oh I see well have fun with that wait no tell her now don't back down. Okay Po see you later I guess. Wait there was something that I wanted to tell you so here goes and I don't care if you denie it or not but Tigress I love you. Wow Po that's awesome because I feel the same way about you to I love you. Sweet hey Tigress before we say goodnight uh do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow. Yeah how about the peach tree we will be alone then. Yeah that's perfect well goodnight. Goodnight Po sweet dreams. Meanwhile ah I slept well. Morning everybody. Oh good morning Po hey I was wondering where has Song been. Oh Song I am not with her anymore let's just say she had problems. You know I could tell she did and she was a bit crazy to. Mantis that's not nice to say that about someone. Sorry Viper but it is true you know. Yeah but in front of Po how do you think he feels. No that's alright I think that is a good word to put her as. Meanwhile this is nice being here with you under the peach tree what do you think Po. Yeah I love it looking at the stars with you lying together beside a tree this is what I wanted. And Po there is something else I wanted to do but tomorrow. Okay what is that? I think we should tell the rest of the five about us. Oh your right I didn't even think about that they could find out any minute. Right I was thinking that. Well like you said we will tell them tomorrow.

Chapter 2 telling the truth

Morning Po are you ready to tell them. Yeah I am Tigress but I think we should tell Shifu first. Oh alright let's do it. Meanwhile hey Shifu me and Po have to tell you something. Don't tell me is it about you two dating. Huh master how did you know we were going to ask that. Po I may be old but I am not stupid and one more thing I approve but if you break Tigresses heart I break you understood. Yes master and that won't happen I promise I love Tigress too much. Po is telling the truth master plus I love him to much also. Good have you told the rest of the five yet. No we haven't but we are going to. Okay well you best get to it then. Meanwhile okay Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Viper me and Tigress have an announcement to make. Oh don't tell me you and Tigress are dating right. What Monkey how did you know already. Wait are you serious I was just kidding around. Yeah me and Po are serious about this we are not joking. Wow does master Shifu know about this. Yeah Viper he does in fact we just went with him about this and it is okay. Well congrats about time you told each other. Huh Crane what do you mean about time. Po what I am getting at is from your time at gong man city do you remember. Oh yeah I remember now. Po I am feeling a bit hungry do you want to go to the noodle shop. Yeah let's go plus the people of the village should know we are together to. Meanwhile alright we are almost at the noodle shop. Cool we are here hey Mr. Ping I am here and I brought Tigress to. Oh Po nice to see you and of course Tigress to so by the looks of it are you two together. Yeah we are together. Oh good you two are a very good couple I think. Well go sit down and I will get your noodles ready. So Tigress what do you think letting people know. Oh I think it is a good idea plus we don't have to be so secretive about it now we can be more open with our relationship around people. Right that is true and you know life is good. Here are your noodles you two enjoy. Oh thank you Mr. Ping it looks great. Meanwhile Po, Tigress we have a problem. Huh but Viper we are eating right now. I know that you two are on a date but look who came back. What Song but we told her never to come back here again. Don't worry I will take care of this problem right now. No Po this time I will handle her and talking won't be the answer this time. Po where are you and I know you're in the noodle shop so come out. Song I think you should leave now before I make you leave. Huh are you serious you make me leave I would like to see you try. Don't piss me of any further Song I told you not to piss me off. Tigress is you okay whoa you killed Song awesome. Sorry about the mess Po but I didn't want her to come near you. Oh that's alright just glad you're safe. Damn girl you ripped Song apart way to go. Oh thanks Viper just had to do what I had to do. Well it is getting late should we get back to the palace then. Yeah Monkey is right let's go we need the rest. Meanwhile so Tigress are you ready to go to bed. Yeah Po time to snuggle in. Yup well good night Tigress I love you. Good night Po I love you to see you in the morning. Meanwhile what is that noise I keep hearing huh Viper what are you doing up. Oh Crane I was I up because I heard a noise. Yeah I heard it to its coming from Po and Tigresses room. Crane you don't think that noise is. No Viper it can't be that is silly I mean they are together but. Viper stared at Crane wondering herself but went back to her room and let it go.

Chapter 3 having a family

The next morning Tigress wakes not feeling the greatest. Oh my head and my stomach doesn't feel too good either oh no I think that I am going to puke. Yup I puked but how am I sick I felt fine yesterday and last night. Wait last night I better check something. Let's see come on tell me there it is positive so I'm pregnant that is amazing I am a mother I have to tell Po. Meanwhile Po oh there you are I have to tell you something. Okay what do you want to tell me Tigress? What if I said that I would want kids would you be okay with that. Of course I would having kids would be great we could start a family. Oh good because I think that I'm pregnant Po. What are you serious that are amazing we have to tell the others right now? Okay let's go. Meanwhile hey guys me and Tigress have something to say. Okay what is it you two. Well this morning I woke up and found out that I am pregnant. Whoa so that means you and Po are going to be parents. Yes it does Crane. Well good morning students what is with all the excited faces. Master Shifu I have something to tell you well me and Po do. Okay is it good news because I told you before panda I will break you. Yes it is good news just that me and Po are going to have a child I'm pregnant. Oh I see wow never thought that I would see the day my students grow up I'm happy for you two. Thanks master that means a lot. No problem Po I think you will make a great father. 15 years later come on mom, dad I want to make it to the festival. Slow down Kora wait for us. Yes your mother is right Kora I don't think the festival is going anywhere. Oh alright dad. Meanwhile yes we are here I'm so excited aren't you guys. Yup I am just glad we are here as a family. I agree with Tigress me to. Yeah me three hey mom can I ask you a question. Oh of course you can sweetie what is it. How did you and dad meet each other? Well we were both students training at the jade palace at the time and your father had been already dating someone. Oh I see but now he has you. Right anyway let's just say it wasn't working out. Anyway your father and I had started seeing each other and one thing led to another so yeah I think you know what happens afterwards. That sounds nice mom it looks like it is getting late we should head home. You know I think you are right Po let's head home. Oh okay you two let's go. Meanwhile thanks for taking me to the festival you guys. You are welcome Kora now get some sleep. 5 years later so you have all your stuff from your room. Yes mom I have everything packed. Well you be careful on your journey you here. Yes dad I promise. Well me and your father love you very much be safe okay and come visit sometime. Yes I will I love you both goodbye. So it looks like she is gone huh Po. Yeah but she will come back just have to wait. 1 year later Po we just got a letter in the mail from Kora. Huh really Kora what does it say Tigress. Well it says that she is coming to stay with us for a little while and she also says that the kids can't wait to meet there grandparents. Wow she has her own children now. Yeah I guess so can't wait to meet them. Meanwhile mom, dad I'm here and I brought my kids. Kora you made it so good to see you. So you have kids huh where are they. Oh dad they are right here. I see nice to meet you both what are your names. Hi my name is Adam and this is my sister Lisa nice to meet you grandpa and grandma. It is nice to meet you both to isn't it Po. Yes it is finally nice to meet my grandchildren. Meanwhile so do you two think you can handle being grandparents mom and dad. Hah of course we can we raised you well didn't we. Yeah you did mom. So do you think we did a good job of it? Yes you raised me very well thank you. Huh then you are a good mother Kora and we are proud of you for that. Thank you mother father I love you. We love you to Kora.

The End


End file.
